chroniclesofarnfandomcom-20200214-history
Fiction-Jaxyl
In this story we will see the plucky, young street-rat named Jaxyl leave the poverty of the Narrows to cross the Sentinel Sea and study at the infamous Arcane Academy of Tor Gizad. This story will also introduce the conditions of the poor in the region of the city of Baron's Gate, the political fallout of the assassination of the old Grand Duke of the Marches and the coming civil war in the Marches. When Jaxyl arrives at the city of Tor Gizad we will be able to explore every-day life of struggling wizards who each compete for the power and prestige that each one of them crave. Summary While the widow of the assassinated Grand Duke of the Marches sits wasting in a prison tower, the forces of the North gather to declair war upon the usurper from the south that seized rulership of their kingdom. Politics and shadow wars build to a point of no return while a young boy escapes his poverty to study at the Arcane Academy. While away from the life he was born to, he learns that there is a lot more to magic than spells and that his path may lead him to more than just wealth. Part 1 'Prologue' ''A Bargain Toman Karn, having lost his Magus and has yet to replace him, decides to make a gift of all of the magical items found in the Black Dragon's Hoard to the local Watchtower of the Gizerath in exchange for their silence concerning the impending assault upon two of the Northern Marches. The Gizerath inform their people not to take any action against the invading forces so long as the Magi are not harmed. Night of the Red Commet This is where the assassination of Miles Aerys, former Grand Duke of the Marches, will be described and how the new Grand Duke, Toman Karn, seized and imprisoned Miles' widow Tarsa in a tower in the Lower Quarter of the city. Hoping to legitimize his claim on the throne of the Marches, Toman demands that Tarsa weds her Grand Neice, the Lady Gwenyth (one of the few women in the family alive and of age after the coup) to his son. Gwenyth is safely stashed in Tor Gizad and was told by Tarsa never to return to Baron's Gate - even to save her from imprisonment. So, unable to seize Gwenyth away from Tor Gizad, Toman turned his eyes on Tarsa and ordered that she marry him. A wedding under protest holds no validity within the Law of the Marches so she must do so voluntarily; which she has refused to do. So the politics of the Marches is set on the edge of a knife - armies in the North gathering to free their Duchess from her prison but unable to act because they know she'll be killed the second a northern soldier sets foot near the city. This leads to a Shadow War between the new powers of Baron's Gate and the Northern Marches who are loyal to the old Grand Duke and his widow. 'Life in the Narrows' This is where we show the conditions of the poorest of the poor in Baron's Gate and what life is like for Jaxyl. Property At some time, Jaxyl will come under the control of Fargus who wants to use him as either a pick-pocket thief or sell him to the pleasure houses of the Rose Quarter. Discovery Jaxyl will discover that he has the ability to cast Arcane Magic without the usual 'sting' felt by others. He will have over heard a magus say the words for 'candle flame' and watched him light a candle in a room. He tries it on his own and it works. Part 2 'A New Home''' Jaxyl is taken in by Magda Silverlock and put to work as a servant of the Midnight Rose. Category:Fiction Category:Fiction/Kel Arn Category:Fiction/Wizard Category:Fiction by Character